


October Bingo

by Unicron



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars, Transformers: Cyberverse, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, october bingo, prompts, rated by chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: Replies to asks regarding the 2018 October TF bingo board. Prompt and ship are in the chapter titles, rating in the chapter summariesNewest Entry: Fog-Bumblebee-Cyberverse





	1. MegOP Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MegOP Transformations-Prime-All Ages.
> 
> Things change, no matter how much Megatron wishes they could stay the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr

Megatron was still getting used to having Orion by his side again. Every moment part of him was screaming to online his weaponry, the part of him that was used to those servos currently running over his chest ripping into it, but he told that part of him to relax. Orion Pax wouldn’t hurt a cyberfly. No, those servos running over his chest were not an enemy’s, they were the servos of his beloved. Sure they were larger and more scarred than they once were, but Megatron tries not to hold that against Orion. It was obvious now the matrix had changed and corrupted him, that the mech he fell in love with was still there under the millennia of war.

“I miss your old altmode,” Orion said wistfully as he continued to trace servos over Megatron’s chest and transformation seams.

“It wasn’t practical,” Megatron said before catching Orion’s servos in his own and pulling them to his lipplates to kiss them, “A leader can’t depend on someone firing him in battle, I had to fire myself and the new mode lets me.”

“I thought we were fighting to make all altmodes accepted by society,” Orion said. “A world where form doesn’t dictate function. So why change?”

“I guess I didn’t have someone I trusted to fire me,” Megatron replied. “When the war is done maybe I’ll get my gun mode back.”

Orion nodded, “And I can get my normal form back. I don’t like this one, I’m giant.”

“I’d like that,” Megatron said. He could imagine it now, Orion back in full, any reminders of his time as Optimus gone with fresh and smaller alt. As long as the dormmate Matrix in Orion’s chest didn’t get in the way anyways. If Megatron could find a way to remove that from his partner he’d trust Orion fully. For now though this would do, they had both changed after all, and Megatron knew there was no going back, even if he wouldn’t say that to his partner.


	2. StarBee Ghost Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StarBee-Ghost Story-IDW-All Ages
> 
> Life catches up with a "ghost"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Roseymoseyberry

“It’s time to go,” A voice said calmly, causing Bumblebee swivel around to see its source. Starscream wasn’t in the room, so Bumblebee figured he must still be in his berthroom. That makes sense since it is the middle of the night. No, that voice wasn’t Starscream, but rather belonged to a tall and slender mech with orange and white plating. Bumblebee couldn’t figure how the mech had gotten in the room, but the fact they were alone and Starscream wasn’t there made Bumblebee’s approximation of a spark beat wildly in his non-corporeal chest. This mech was talking to him.

“What?” Was all Bumblebee could manage to spit out, “You can see me?”

“Finally,” The other mech replied, “You’re a difficult mech to find Bumblebee.”

Bumblebee nodded, not knowing exactly what the other mech meant, “Being dead makes you hard to find.”

“You aren’t dead,” The other mech replied, “That’s why I’m here. You’re missing and a friend of mine made me realize I should help the missing.”

“I still don’t know what you mean,” Bumblebee replied yet again. This mech was making no sense whatsoever to him.

“My name is Censere, I keep track of Cybertron’s dead.” The mech explained, “When you ‘died’ however, your spark didn’t go with you, it moved to another plain. So while the Autobots marked you as dead I could only mark you as missing.”

“You’re the Necrobot?” Bumblebee asked, “So now you found me does that mean I have to go?”

“The opposite, it means I can bring you back to our reality.” The mech replied, “Ready?”

Bumblebee nodded.

“Alright then,” the mech said before moving next to Bumblebee. He put the cloak over the minibot and Bumblebee giggled at the sensation it caused-and giggled at any sensation coming his way, and moments later he was in the same location. Nothing had happened. “You should wake your friend,” the orange mech said, “Be careful though. If he startles and shoots you I don’t have the ability to help you.”

“Okay,” Bumblebee said walking forward, legs buckling when he realized they were real. “Starscream!” He yelled running to the berthroom, “Starscream get up.” He opened the door to the room and ducked to avoid the booby trap he knew the door had. “Star,” Bumblebee brushed a servo across the mech’s wing. “Please you’ve got to see this.”

“Bumblebee?” Starscream asked, jolting at the touch, “Did you just touch me?”

Bumblebee nodded and launched into a hug of the other mech, “I did.”

“You weren’t a ghost?” Starscream asked hugging the other mech back despite himself, “You really liked my plans for Cybertron?”

“I…I don’t know what I was,” Bumblebee admitted, “But yeah, I believe in you.”

Starscream grinned at the smaller mech before letting him out of the hug. “I think I believe in you too now,” the flier replied, “I’m so glad you weren’t my imagination.”  


	3. Dinobot/Optimus Primal Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinobot/Optimus Primal Mask-Beast Wars-All Ages
> 
> Summary: : Another day, another specimen mission with Optimus Primal and Dinobot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me in the club using a Halloween themed prompt challenge to write fluff for a rare pair

Dinobot did not enjoy specimen missions with Optimus Primal. In fact he hated specimen missions with Optimus Primal. If asked why, then, he went on so many specimen missions with Optimus Primal he’d say it was better than being on the Axalon while Rattrap was officially in charge. If further questioned about it Dinobot would say specimen missions with the Maximal commander was preferred to scouting missions ran with Cheetor or attempting to help Rhinox with science experiments that went way over the defected-Predacon’s head. Those statements were all true for what it was worth too. Dinobot didn’t care for lying, those statements just held enough omission to attempt to keep his advantage in conversations.

He truly did hate running specimen missions with Optimus Primal and didn’t understand why the mech bothered with them. That being said he enjoyed the time spent with the gorilla-bot alone when the commander wasn’t attempting to talk Cheetor down from doing something ill-thought out or spending time with his Maximal friends. Dinobot knew he’d never have the history with Optimus that Rattrap and Rhinox had and inside jokes between the trio whenever they were all at base just reminded the velociraptor of the fact. So he went on those hated specimen missions knowing Optimus always went on them and the others always avoided them.

“Why bother with that?” Dinobot asked as Optimus transformed to his root mode to subspace a sample.

“We haven’t seen one of these before,” Optimus replied before transforming back to his beast mode.

 _Right_. Optimus didn’t know Dinobot had been thinking about the other mech’s root mode, not the sample. Of course Optimus didn’t realize it, Dinobot would die of embarrassment if the gorilla had. “I actually meant your battle mask,” Dinobot admitted. “Why have one if it doesn’t cover your mouthplates? It doesn’t protect you and enemies can still see your expression.”

“Oh,” Optimus said looking at the other mech slightly taken aback. “The original Optimus Prime thought his battle mask was lucky. I was hoping it would work for other Optimuses as well.”

“Considering you managed to crash yourself on an unknown planet with a shipload of enemies I don’t think it’s working,” Dinobot said.

“Considering I managed to catch Megatron I think it is working,” Optimus said.

Considering the crash got Dinobot away from Megatron maybe Optimus was right. “Is that a new sample?” Dinobot asked pointing to a plant in hopes of changing the subject.

“I think it is a juvenile version of that one we picked up last time.” Never the less Optimus transformed again to pick the sample up and put it away with a smile. Maybe it was good the battle mask wasn’t for practicality after all.


	4. Bumblebee Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee-Fog-Cyberverse-All Ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by StarlightCaptivator

“Mornin’ Bee,” Windblade said as she entered the bridge of the scout ship. “You’re up early.”

Bumblebee paused from pacing a moment to wave at Windblade before returning to it.

“What’s wrong?” Windblade asked.

Bumblebee paused again for another moment in thought before frowning and playing a clip of audio that said, “File not found.”

“Can I plug in?” Windblade asked. Bumblebee nodded in response so Windblade closed the gap between them and plugged the patch into Bumblebee and entered his mindscape.

“Nightmares,” Bumblebee said plainly. “I had a few last night. I think they were memories, maybe? Or they were memories that got corrupted. I figured I’d just get up and try to figure them out.”

“That one?” Windblade said pointing to a file that had a highly pixelated memory, “I think it isn’t ready to come back yet.”

“I hate it,” Bumblebee said. “I want to remember. Everything there but I can’t see it. And I can’t talk about it even! It is just there, and it is out of my sight, so I move closer but it goes further away.”

Windblade nodded, “Like flying in fog.”

“Or driving in it, and if I try to turn on the high beams” Bumblebee attempted to grab at a memory before it fluttered away, “it makes everything worse."


End file.
